valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 08: Saving The Evacuees (Pt.2)
Story Kurt: It's becoming really cold. Riela, how are you holding up? Riela: I'm fine! The cold makes me feel better actually. Kurt: Were you raised in a cold area? Riela: I'm not, it's just I've never caught a cold even in winter. It's because of the milk I drink I think. Kurt: If milk did protect against colds, no one would ever catch one. Riela: They say it's all in spirit, even if you're sick, if you believe you're well, you can will yourself to health! Kurt: This is going against more and more of what I know. Riela: But did you know, happy people are always healthy? Kurt: Then, go around camp and make sure there aren't any unhappy people about. It's a tough trip, it's important that everyone be in top shape. Riela: Okay! I'll make some hot milk and give it to everyone! Kurt: I'd love to be able to get off the mountain as soon as possible and rid myself of these health concerns. Imca: I do not like.. snow. Kurt: Whats wrong? Imca: I'm getting away from the hot milk, I cannot drink that. Kurt: You hate that, don't you. How are you holding up? Imca: It's cold. I can't fall asleep at night.. Kurt: How about getting yourself one more blanket? Imca: ..I can't ask for one. Kurt: Well, you can take mine from my room then. Imca: Okay.. sorry. Kurt: She's gone to take it now, she must really be cold.. Gusurg: Kurt, got a moment? Kurt: What is it? Gusurg: The squads changed a lot since then huh. Kurt: Has it changed that much? Gusurg: Before you came along, Kurt. This squad was really just a bunch of scraps put together. Everyone only fought to keep themselves alive. Gusurg: But now? Everyone's got used to their own roles and they work with each other. Gusurg: Is it because of the atmosphere that we changed? It seems so natural just like the seasons. Kurt: The atmosphere, huh. Gusurg: Remember what you said, Kurt? Gusurg: When a problem is placed in front of you, would you not want to try your best to solve it to see what it brings? That's starting to become the way that the entire squad thinks. Kurt: I've only thought that was how things should be done. Gusurg: It's only because you believed that was how things should be, that we have all changed. Kurt: In that case, I have something I want to say as well. I'm the commander of the squad only because of your recommendation and help, Gusurg. Gusurg: My help? Kurt: I understand that discontent is part and parcel of my command. But you've supported me all the way. With your help, the squad has become more optimistic in their actions. Kurt: It's your presence that brings everyone together, Gusurg. Gusurg: Are you trying to say we make good partners? Kurt: Maybe we do. Imca - とても寒いので= Because it is very cold Imca: ..cold. Kurt: Fancy finding you here. Kurt: A campfire's been set up back there, want to come share the heat? Imca: I am not going. Kurt: I thought you'd say that. Well, here's something else. Imca: ...?! Kurt: It's warmer now right? Imca: It's.. not that much better. Kurt: It'll at least get you away from the cold wind hopefully? Imca: No more wind now. Imca: But, why...? I don't understand. Kurt: I would be pretty troubled if you fell sick and couldn't fight. Imca: I see, I don't have a choice if that's what you say. Kurt: Was the blanket enough for you? If you can't sleep because it's too cold still you need to let me know. Imca: ..I'm not going to ask for more luxuries. Kurt: It's not really a luxury.. Imca: I think I might not be as cold as I was now. Kurt: Is it.. Good, because you don't seem like the sort that would tell us anything even if you fell sick Imca. Imca: No reason to tell anyone. Kurt: No way. You have to tell me. Imca: No. Kurt: If you're not in your best condition when you're at your goal, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. Imca: That's, not good. Kurt: If you feel unwell, you have to tell me, alright? Imca: ..no choice. |-| Riela - すごく寒いので= Because it is very cold Kurt: There's some time before we move out, we should rest here I think. Riela: Kurt! Kurt: Mm? Riela: Hey! Kurt: Ah.. Riela: Warmer now? Kurt: Hmm, yes. Riela: I'm wearing a larger coat than usual so it will fit two! Kurt: Aren't you cold wearing a big coat? Riela: Didn't I tell you before? I'm fine with cold places. Riela: Besides, it's warm enough.. when you're this close. Kurt: Riela...? Riela: I've almost forgotten the warmth of another person's body. Riela: Hey Kurt, do you ever think people need to feel cold in order to appreciate the cold more? Kurt: What do you mean? Riela: If a warm place becomes warmer, people don't notice it, you see? Riela: When you're in a cold place, you'd go, 'ah, this is warm.' That's what I think. Kurt: Are you thinking that now? Riela: Yes.. see, I grew up getting used to the cold. I've always got by by myself and it was almost a natural thing to me to feel cold. Riela: But now, I have the chance to be with you Kurt, feeling your body heat. I'm so happy that I have to be grateful to the cold. Kurt: You're grateful to the cold.. you're interesting. Riela: Do you think I might catch a cold if I start being grateful for being cold? Kurt: It's better if you don't. Riela: I wonder though, I really want to know what being sick is like. Riela: There's somebody there watching over you by the bed.. Riela: It must be really nice. Riela: ..It won't be the same if somebody wasn't there, though. Kurt: Yes it wouldn't. Riela: If I had to say, I'm probably going to be the one doing the watching over? I never fall sick. Riela: When you fall sick, I'll be beside you all the time! Don't worry Kurt. Kurt: It doesn't seem like we have any spare time to fall ill at anytime soon. Riela: That's true too. Riela: Then, let's make sure we don't fall sick and snuggle together more! Kurt: I've got preparations to make for the trip I have to do so it'll just be for a bit longer. Riela: Okay! Mission Briefing An Imperial platoon has caught up to us while en route to Borger and a firefight has broken out. The enemies seem to be carrying signal equipment in their base. Prevent the arrival of Imperial reinforcements by destroying the marked objects in area 3 and area 5 within 7 turns, or alternatively, you may choose to destroy all enemies present within 7 turns. In the event that all enemies are defeated within 7 turns, a special reward is available. Finally, we have confirmation of artillery fire in the region, please use caution. Strategy The vast majority of the area is covered in snow, causing a dip in the available AP of your tank. Counter this by using the Light Tank-B (悪路). You'll want the constructor module on your tank, as the iceplow chassis (砕氷) aren't available yet. The other aspects of snow are explained in an earlier tutorial. It causes all infantry deployed in a snow affected area to lose some amount of health as well as health regeneration every turn. This is non-crucial, so resist deploying the radiator. Put Kurt as a sniper and a lancer into the two spots on the west end in Area 1. You'll not want to deploy your tank at the moment, fill F and G with your most reliable assault and/or scout. You don't need to destroy the boxes if you intend to kill everyone. Phase 1 - Annihilation #Drop your tank into Area 1 using your command screen deploy. Take a potshot at the radiator of the heavy tank, then move west and install the ladder, then retreat it immediately. #Move Kurt up the ladder, Direct Command doesn't work up ladders. Do not use it. Take out the Lancer. #Move your Lancer up the ladder, destroy the tank. #Use Direct Command and move for the east base. Fire Kurt's rifle at mid-range at the side of the emplacement to trigger a linked attack from your lancer. Take the base. #Deploy your tank into area 4 and move directly south for the ledge. Destroy the emplacement from your high ground. Stop your tank here making sure your weapon is pointed to the base. #Use one of your assaults in base to take care of the imperials outside your base, move this one east through the northern alley. #Use one of your assaults in base to take care of the last imperial outside your base, move southeast down the ramp. #Move your northern assault for the base above. #Take the northern base. Phase 2 - Annihilation #Use your southern assault in area 4 to take the south base. #Go to area 1 and deploy an assault to clear the defender here. #Bring in a lancer for the tank. #Use Kurt to pick off anyone left. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy your tank into Area 3. Continue north through the pass, ignore the emplacement, shell any infantry you can kill. #Bring a lancer into Area 3, move up the ladder and take out the emplacement from behind. #Bring an assault into Area 5 to defend the base. #Free action. Phase 3 - Annihilation #Move your tank into the enemy base, crushing all sandbags, destroy the enemy tank. #Bring a scout into area 3, take the constructed ladder up and go straight north for the base, use this scout to kill any snipers along the way. #Take the north base with the scout. #Deploy an assault from the north to clear any enemies up. #Free withdraw Imca and deploy her into Area 5 south using Open Fire. Move north as much as you can then take out as many targets as possible. #Bring in a scout to take the northwest base. #Same action. #Same action. #Free action. Deploy 3 assaults into area 4. Use Kurt as an assault here. Deploy your tank into Area 4, leave area 1 empty. You need the constructor module on your tank as well as two Armored Techs at least. Phase 1 - Signal Equipment Removal #Move your tank to the south and take out the emplacement here. #Move one of your assaults other than Kurt and take out the closer enemy, stop here. #Activate Direct Command and bring the assault in the base with you outside. Deal with the other enemy, then drop the assault with you at the opening of the northern alleyway. Move for the south base. #Move Kurt for the south base and capture it. #Move your north assault for the north base. #Capture the north base. #Deploy Imca into Area 5 with Open Fire, ignore the enemies at the base, move as far as you can northwest and launch your attack at the highest point (5 targets including the scout next to Imca). #Deploy an armored tech and move it next to Imca. #Deploy a lancer or assault into area 1 north. Phase 2 - Signal Equipment Removal #Destroy the container using the Armored Tech in Area 5. #Deploy an assault in Area 1, go for east base. #Take the east base. #Force withdraw the tank. #Redeploy it into area 3, construct the ladder. Withdraw it. #Deploy the tank in Area 1 south. Construct the ladder. Free attack action. (Optional) #Deploy a lancer into area 1 south. Destroy the ace. (Optional, use lancer with Lancaar 5 and +20 armor damage trinket (+20 対甲攻撃) to reduce the chance of failure) #Deploy an armored tech into area 3 south and destroy the objective. Rewards *EXP 5200 *DCT 8500 *Ace reward: 鹵獲火炎特化G1 (Captured Imp. Flamethrower G1) *Special Condition reward: 中戦車の破片 (Fragment of medium tank, +10 anti-armor) Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions